


The taming of the Headstrong Omega

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Discipline, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Dean, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In those Harlequin novels, the headstrong Omega would swoon over his Alpha for being saved from abandonment. In reality, Dean was pissed as hell at the idea that any Alpha could dare tell him he couldn't look after himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taming of the Headstrong Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulbutnotasoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulbutnotasoldier/gifts).



> My heartfelt thanks to Dapperscript for giving me a definitely needed beta, you're a lifesaver.

Dean wasn’t even sure how he’d ended up in the crap he was in now. He hadn’t let his guard down since Sam left for Stanford, leaving the family torn up. And Dean being there had only reminded Dad of how much of their family was missing. Oh Dad never said the words, he never told him he was tired of making up for Dean’s faults, or how useless he was, when Sam no longer needed him. He didn’t have to, not when he had suddenly had a lot of solo hunts to take care of, making splitting up the better option. Or so he’d claimed.

Dean just tried to be good enough, so Dad would come back, but he doubted he’d ever succeed. He made sure to always take his suppressants, used his scent blockers almost religiously, and rarely if ever drank anything alcoholic in public, no matter what place he patronized.

And yet, somehow, the small town’s sheriff had seen right through him, pulled him out of the fight he’d wound up in, and shamed everyone else involved in it for attacking a poor hapless Omega in distress. The bastards were so humiliated to have been beaten by a bitch that not a single one had even tried to press charges against him.

Never mind that Dean had broken one of the Alphas’ noses, one of the others was now walking with a limp and the third was still holding on to his crotch as if desperate to make sure his bits were still attached.

The lawman had asked him where his Alpha was, and Dean had been unable to give an answer. What was he supposed to say? That his brother was over in Stanford, and he had no idea where his father had gone off to. All the man ever gave him was coordinates for whatever case came next. Dean doubted the good old boys would care if he told them that he didn’t need some Alpha telling him what to do, that he could look after himself. 

Instead he’d kept his mouth shut and looked away.

To the sheriff, that apparently translated to Dean being an abandoned Omega, and the man even acted like he was sorry for him, that he’d had no choice but to go on suppressants. As if any unmated Omega could ever want to go without them.

It wasn’t that suppressants were illegal. Many Alphas had their Omegas take them for their own safety; it was the best way to keep other Alphas from bothering them, and to give an Omega a chance to get a job, not bothered by their heats.

What wasn’t legal was for Omegas to be on their own. Sure, Omegas had rights, but they were seen as incapable of looking after themselves. Omegas, the state said, needed a guardian Alpha. Either a family member or a mate. But you could no more leave an Omega to be on their own than you could a child. Omega abandonment or neglect were seen as forms of abuse, even when the Omega had children of their own. More than one Omega had found their children taken away from them after their mate’s death or abandonment. After all, you couldn’t expect one child to look after another.

So now he was kneeling on a hard wooden floor, right beside the sheriff’s chair, a leash attached to a state collar on his neck making sure he stayed in place while the sheriff was making his calls. Dean had rolled his eyes when the man insisted on collaring him. But at least he knew how to get the thing off, and it was easier to get rid of than a set of cuffs. In fact, if the assholes had left him alone for even a minute, he would have been gone already.

He figured that if he could keep his mouth shut for a short while longer, he could probably lull them into a false sense of security so he could get out of the station before the sheriff had him handed over to the Omega Care Agency. Hell if he played innocent, he might get the man to let him call Dad or Sam. Anything that would let him get back on the road and back to work.

Dean felt his heart racing in his chest the second he realized the deal was up as one of the deputies came in carrying some of his stuff. He tried to protest, to tell them to stay out of his stuff - some stupid attempt at claiming a right to privacy - but the leash wouldn’t let him get up as the other end was tied to a ring in the floor, almost choking him in the process.

The sheriff looked his way, stern, and Dean quickly went back into position. God, he hated kneeling like this in public. It was one thing when it was just him and Dad, or him and Sam. It felt almost comforting when he was amongst family, people he trusted to watch his back. But amongst strangers, it just made him feel exposed, vulnerable. That and Sam would have set off a bitchfest if Dad had ever considered putting Dean on a leash while he was around. Sam never got the difference between kneeling before someone he respected, or debasing himself for just anyone. When Dean knelt at his Dad’s feet, or sat down on the floor at Bobby’s, leaving the couch to the others, it was just a way of sitting comfortably, feeling the warmth of his father’s legs, and having the occasional moment where his Dad would forget himself and rub his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean couldn’t blame Sam for not understanding it; he’d never been able to tell him how desperate he was for his brother’s touch. It was easier to pretend this hug, or that cuddle was for Sam’s sake, rather than his own. 

Dad would never demand his submission, even if all he had to do to get it was ask for it. As far as Dad was concerned, he’d rather forget that Dean was an Omega in the first place. And Sam had been all into Omega rights since he’d been old enough to understand what Dean being an Omega meant to the world at large. 

The few times that Dad had made Dean play the part of his Omega for a hunt, Dean had hated it. He hated the pretense, hated having to act submissive and getting treated like he was a hairless dog. Well, true, it was never quite that bad, but they still made him feel that way. The act was a lie and Dad stopped playing it as soon as they were back out of sight, leaving Dean with a longing for something he knew wasn’t meant to be his. 

Pretending to be traditional was the only way to make sure that they wouldn’t get in trouble for Dean playing at being a fed, though. It was still rare for Omegas to be in any kind of public profession, let alone law enforcement. And up to now, the only Omegas serving in any level at the FBI were secretaries. Even now, the only way for an Omega to serve in the field was by marrying an Agent, serving as their mate’s support, and helping out, calming down Omegas in distress while their Alpha took out the bad guys.

Even after making sure he got top notch scent blockers, Dad had made sure to drum it into Dean’s head not to play at being a federal agent unless he had an Alpha for a partner. No cover up was ever perfect, and there was no way he could make sure that his true scent wouldn’t break through eventually, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it.

The deputy, an older black man, was looking through Dean’s stuff, a smirk on his face as he seemed to have caught on to Dean’s selection of fake ID’s, and at least a few of Dean's guns. “Wedge Antilles? For real? Anyone actually let you get away with these?” 

Dean just shrugged. Those had been a joke, though it was shocking how often people really didn’t bother to listen to whatever name he gave out when signing himself into a motel. Cold shivers ran down his spine as the bastard threw him a bottle of water before continuing on with his inspection of Dean’s bag. It was holy water, but Dean didn’t think God would care much as he took a sip, just to get rid of the tension of having everyone sneak stares his way.

Sherriff trenchcoat looked like he’d stepped straight out of bed, his hair disheveled as he took a look at the papers his deputy gave him before he turned his eyes to Dean in a look of complete disappointment.

“You know this isn’t looking good,” he finally said, deep blue eyes staring down at Dean. The man was tall, but Dean himself was taller. And yet there was something unsettling about the guy. It was the way he looked at Dean, as if the man could see right through him, as if he noticed all the crap Dean built up in defense, and could blow it all away with a single whisper.

“What are you gonna do? Tie me down, chain me up and make a good boy?” Dean spat out, unable to hold back any longer. Wanting to stop feeling as naked as he did under the man’s gaze.

“I think I might have to do that, yes.”

Dean’s mouth fell wide open in shock. That was supposed to be a joke, nothing that could be taken as a serious suggestion, was this guy insane? No law man would treat another Alpha’s Omega that way, would they?

“How well acquainted are you with the Omega laws in this state, boy?” 

Dean wanted to say “well enough”, since it was sort of essential for an Omega to keep up with any major laws that might involve them. It was usually the small print in the rules and regulations that kept any Omega smart enough to know them from ever entering states like Alabama, Utah or Arkansas of their own free will. States like that barely paid lip service to the idea of Omega Rights, and in many small towns and hamlets, Omegas were seen as little more than animals, less even, since animals weren’t considered soulless abominations against God.

“When an Omega is deemed abandoned by their Alpha, they fall under guardianship of the state.” That much Dean knew. “The state then has the duty to find said Omega an Alpha in loco parentis, until a permanent Alpha can be found to claim them.”

Oh fuck.

“Look, I know where my brother is, I just have to call him.” Dean tried to hold off any kind of punishment. But the lawman just ignored him. Dean shivered even deeper at the compassionate look in the bastard’s eyes. Not pity, not quite sympathy. Compassion. Like he was a puppy that needed to be told to use a newspaper, and the Alpha was the owner that had the rolled up paper in his hands.

“I have been declared your Alpha in loco parentis, until the judge can establish a more permanent situation for you. And as such, it is my duty to discipline you for any transgressions. Including felonies like using false papers. Especially false papers proclaiming an Omega as a Beta.”

Dean shivered as the man put his hand on Dean’s neck, touching the nerve cluster on the back of it. The primary function of which: to give Alphas a stop button on their Omegas to keep them calm and under their absolute control. Dean hated it more than any other part of his wretched physiology.

“So unless you want me to name you myself, I would advise you to give me your real name, now.” Dean’s glare bounced off the guy’s back as if his trenchoat was some kind of hidden armor. Dean wanted to stay quiet, but then it seemed like the guy was about to say something, and he was left with no choice.

“Dean, my name’s Dean Winchester.”

“Good boy.” The sheriff once again caressed the back of Dean’s neck. “My name is Castiel Novak. I am responsible for the people of this county. You may call me Alpha, Alpha Novak, or Sir. Is that understood?”

Dean nodded. But Novak seemed to be waiting for something more. “Yes, sir.” The word felt dragged out of him, but it seemed to be enough to please the Alpha.

The sheriff, Castiel, pushed a button on the side of his desk, just out of Dean’s reach, and the ring opened, releasing Dean’s leash before Dean could manage to figure out the mechanism.

“Follow me.” 

At least the bastard didn’t grab hold of the leash, expecting Dean to obey his orders. But Dean almost made a run for it when he saw the punishment horse standing in the back room. 

“I said follow, Dean. Unless you wish for me to increase your punishment…”

Dean recognized that tone. It was the same one his father would use when he pulled out his belt after Dean had done something to endanger himself or Sam, by breaking one of Dad’s rules.

Dean trembled in the doorway, his hand holding on to it for support before he managed to take a step inside. Each step closer to the bench felt harder than the one before it. He wasn’t sure if Novak noticed how hard it was on him; he just stood there, ready to help Dean bend over the bench as soon as he got close enough. The Alpha’s callused hand felt strangely soft as Novak tried to soothe Dean down, tying the Omega’s hands to rings on one side, and attaching Dean’s feet in the space that was obviously meant for them. The bench was surprisingly comfortable, considering its purpose, and Dean let himself sink down, well aware that the Alpha now had free access to almost every part of his body. 

Castiel pulled down Dean’s pants, leaving Dean’s buttocks open to the air for a moment before giving the naked flesh a few quick slaps with an open palm until he seemed pleased with arrangements. 

Dean shivered, feeling his dick caught between his stomach and the open air, as if the Alpha had left it free on purpose. Anything to keep him from finding any friction out of this. He tried to rearrange himself a bit, grabbing hold of the shackles as if to give himself more support. This wasn’t the first time that Dean had found himself in this position. But usually it was his father who performed the punishment. 

When Castiel came back, Dean desperately tried to see what the Alpha was carrying. Novak’s every move seemed calculated as he placed a few paddles, a flogger, and a cane on the table right in Dean’s line of sight. Castiel almost seemed to stretch out the moment as he prepared them both for the punishment to come.

In the end he didn’t start out with any of the implements in front of Dean. His hand softly calmed Dean down before starting an attack on Dean’s ass: a few hits to the left, some to the right. They were almost text book perfect, as if the man had taken a training course in how to perform a punishment. Dean had been through one of those as well, just on the other side of things, as his father had to take care of a monster that had been taking advantage of the center’s open house policy in regards to new members.

He wanted to scream, but if his previous experience was any indication, this was just the warm up and it was useless to shout himself hoarse before the worst had even started.

The Alpha didn’t say a word, but Dean knew when he was ready to switch over, as the man’s rhythm slowed down for a second before it stopped. He tried to brace himself for what was about to come, when hard ribbed wood suddenly came into contact with the fleshy part of his ass. He couldn’t help but make a sound when it did. And then the next blow came. And the next. By the time the Alpha was finished, Dean was sobbing and begging for forgiveness. 

The Alpha just released him, pulling his pants off completely, so they wouldn’t add any more pressure on the bruises covering his behind. Then he left him to huddle in a blanket before making him kneel at his feet as he finished up his paperwork. By that point Dean was about ready to lose consciousness and just get away from the pain altogether. He almost wished that Castiel would just press the nerve cluster already, anything to reduce the pain. But then, that was part of the punishment, that he wasn’t allowed any refuge from the consequences of his actions.

When the Alpha was finally ready to leave, Dean was cramped up and even more miserable than he was right after the beating. Only then did the Alpha pull him into a hug, gently pressing his neck, releasing endorphins Dean desperately needed to move on. 

He didn’t say a word, but Dean could practically feel the ‘Good Boy’ reflected in his touch. When one of the younger deputies handed over a bag and Castiel made Dean take off the rest of his clothes, Dean was too desperate to avoid another punishment to refuse. Even though he flushed in shame, desperate to ignore all the other people in the room.

He stood there, shaking as Castiel inspected every part of his body, smearing some kind of chilling crème into his skin that helped reduce the pain and loosen his limbs. Only after the Alpha was finished doing so, did he hand Dean the package that junior deputy Dawg just gave him.

Dean stared inside of it. The bag held a long Omega shirt, some slippers, and a pair of quarter length pants, barely covering his calves. They were silk and way too short like most Omega pants were designed to be, but at this point he’d be grateful for anything that would cover his crotch. Dean still wanted to throw the whole ensemble back in the Alpha’s arrogant face, and he would have if he wasn’t worried that the man would just make him walk around naked if he did.

The Alpha stared at him as he got dressed, the pants first, then he pulled the shirt over his head, it slipped on easily and hugged his form more than he liked. Dean hated wearing the slippers; they were too loose, leaving him unable to run, hindering his ability to fight and making him feel far too vulnerable.

“I think it’s time that someone treated you like the Omega you are, Dean. Because I don’t think that your parental Alpha ever bothered doing so.”

Dean looked away. Of course Dad hadn’t. What use did a hunter have for an Omega son? His position was a bother, best suppressed and ignored as much as possible. It was not that Dean was ashamed of what he was, it was just something outside of him, something he had no say about, something that he had to deal with as best as he could.

Dean wasn’t sure what it was about the way the man talked down to him that set him off as it did. It wasn’t any worse than the usual way Alphas would talk to an Omega when they had the chance, but somehow, coming from this Alpha, it felt worse. 

“I just want to call my brother.” He tried again.

But the Alpha refused; the lawman barely even allowed Dean to wear his own coat, and even then only because the weather outside was too cold to head outside without one. Dean stared back for the Impala, but it wasn’t there. “My car.” He said, but Novak didn’t listen. He just pushed Dean onwards until they reached a patrol car. Dean was left standing for a second, his slippers soaking in the cold of the early snow as the sheriff opened the door and pushed down the bench in the back of the car. It gave Dean a semi-comfortable mattress to lie on as the Alpha drove the car through the snow, making matters worse when he turned the radio on to a station of gospel music that almost had Dean tearing off his ears not to have to listen to it. 

Dean stared out the windows, down into the world. Fricking Novak didn’t tell him to sit down, so he didn’t, wanting more than anything to figure out how to get back so he could find his Baby and leave the damn town in his rear view mirrors.

He was stunned when they arrived at their destination. It looked almost … cozy. Nothing like the prison they called shelters, or the backwater farmhouse he’d expected to be left in. Instead it was a small house in the middle of town, with a large porch and flowers blooming in the front. There was a swing in the back that Dean could see even from the front, and the walls were covered in a hazy white.

There were signs everywhere that children had once lived in the home, but from the look of it, they’d long gone. Dean expected someone to react to the sound of the car, or for the sheriff to ring the doorbell. Instead the man took out his key and opened the door.

For a second, Dean almost had a chance to consider escape, but then Novak grabbed hold of his leash. The man gave him a look as if to say he could see right through him. 

It was dark inside the long hallway. A few light spots from the street lights shone on the floor through the small window above the door. Novak turned on the light; the wallpaper looked soft and green, like it had been picked to be welcoming. Dean spotted a few marks against one of the door posts on the side, with boys names next to them. 

Dad had never bothered with that kind of stuff. They never lived anywhere long enough for it to matter.

Dean was still staring around as Novak let the door fall shut behind them. Dean could hear the lock clicking in place as it did. It was only when the sheriff took off his own coat as well as Dean’s and hung them both on one of the empty hooks in the hall, that Dean realized this was the Alpha’s own home.

He wasn’t sure what to say. Instead he froze in place, wishing he could put his hands in his pockets, but the shirt he wore didn’t have any. 

Novak lead them to the end of the small hallway, past the stairs and into the living room, allowing Dean a moment to look around before he turned towards him.

“This is a traditional household. That means that I expect you to behave like a proper Omega, both in and out of the house.”

Dean glared at him. “You could just let me get out of your hair.” He answered. “Give me back my car, and you’d never have to worry about me again.”

Novak seemed insulted at the very idea. 

“As you are under my roof, you will obey my rules. You will wear clothing appropriate for your nature, be properly submissive, and show me respect. In return I will provide for any and all of your needs.”

“You’re not my Alpha.” Dean growled out.

“No I am your Alpha in loco parentis. And that means it is my duty to ensure your wellbeing, whether you approve of my methods or not.”

Dean’s eyes caught on several rings placed strategically across the room. Even in between the thick plush carpets that looked like they’d be soft as hell under naked feet. Castiel pulled a big pillow, large enough for a big dog to sleep on, out of a cupboard under the stairs, and Dean flinched when he realized who that was probably for. He was ready to tell Castiel where he could stuff his patronizing crap, when the Alpha gave him a quick glare that instantly made him shut up, knowing a warning when he saw one.

“I am not your father, and I will not tolerate your insolence. But I will not abandon you, and I will care for you. I give you my word on both.” Dean tried to stare him down, but it was obvious that was a battle he was never intended to win. In the end, Dean was left with no choice but to look away. Novak actually seemed pleased at that, taking a step closer, even as Dean took a step back.

“I know it’s late. We will go over the house rules in the morning. Follow me, you can have my brother’s old room.”

“Your brother?”

“Samandriel mated off last year. He was smaller than you, but I do still possess many of his things. His Alpha didn’t see the need for Dre to bring too many reminders of his old life when they were just starting to build their new one together.“

Dean shivered. He couldn’t even imagine Sam letting any Alpha treat his brother like that. If Sam were here, he’d have saved him. If Dean was sure of anything, it was that. But was that why Novak had taken his clothes, why the Alpha had brought him here, to his own home, instead of to a state authorized shelter? So he could claim him, consent or not, remove everything that was Dean and turn him into his own little plaything?

“I have no interest in forcing you into a mating against your wishes, Dean. “ Dean froze; it sure had sounded that way.

“It is my duty to ensure your safety as you encounter potential mates, not to choose whom you wish to bond with.” Dean shivered at the idea of mating anyone. “And though it would be my honor to mate you myself , I would never force myself on you against your wishes.” Somehow Dean had trouble believing that. As if an Alpha who had an Omega under their control like this wouldn’t take every chance to take advantage of that.

“I understand that you’re not yet ready to believe me on that. But I give you my word - as an Alpha, as a man of the law, and as your Alpha in loco parentis - that you are safe here.”

Dean wanted to storm off. Fuck, if people were going to ignore him and treat him like a child then he might as well act like one. But he couldn’t do even that much. Mostly because he didn’t have a clue where he’d be able to storm off to. (And he really didn’t want to humiliate himself by storming off into a closet.

So instead he followed Castiel on his grand tour of the house, allowing the other man to show him the living room, kitchen, downstairs bathroom and laundry room, before taking him upstairs to his room, telling him there was a bathroom connected to the room in case he needed to use it in the middle of the night. 

Dean was pretty much ignoring him by the time Novak opened the door. But he nearly trembled in rage when he caught his first look of the place. The wallpaper was fricking violet and flowers. There were stuffed bears and pillows spread out on a long window ledge, as if making it a nook to sit in. And the whole place smelled like someone had sprayed perfume over every surface in it. But worst of all was the huge cage in the middle of the room. Sure, it was filled with a big fluffy pile of pillows spread out over a mat, and the bars were decorated with small birds and stuff. But you could dress up a cage however you wanted. It still remained a cage.

Dean wondered if Samandriel’s Alpha had provided for one of those as well, at his new place, or if he’d picked the first Alpha he could find that wouldn’t see the need to lock him up at night as if he were a dog needing a crate to calm down.

Novak at least seemed to realize just how pissed off Dean was, even if he didn’t seem to be the least bit scared of it. “I’m sorry, Dean, I truly am, but until I am sure that you will not attempt to leave, I cannot allow you to wander around during the night.”

“I don’t need a cage.” He growled out.

“It’s not a cage.” Castiel seemed honestly surprised at his reaction. “It’s a safe place. Where you can be sure that no one can reach you without your permission.” Suuuure. The bars were there for ‘his’ protection. He’d heard that one before. Usually right before some Alpha cop tried to bend him over before Dad or Sammy showed up. Like this one was probably akin to do. 

Then Castiel went to one of the closets and pulled a key out of one of the shelves before handing it to Dean. “This is the only key to the safeplace’s door. You will be safe inside, no matter what you may believe me capable of.”

Then he left the room, stopping a moment as he stood in the door opening. “Relax yourself as you please. I will come to release you in the morning.” Then he locked the door behind him. 

Dean stared after him, the open door of the cage, and the locked door of the room. He quickly tried the key on the cage’s lock, and it was the right one. That still didn’t mean he was going to lock the thing, no matter what the sheriff had to say.

He stared around the room, investigating it as if it were a crime scene, anything to give him a clue of the Omega that had lived here before.

There was a closet filled with Omega garments. Most of them were too small for Dean’s own frame. He’d always been bigboned for an Omega. It was one of the few things about Dean that had actually pleased his father. At least it meant he could pass as a beta. 

He wondered how Novak had seen through that disguise. The man hadn’t even sniffed him closely; he’d just looked at him and then he’d known. 

Dean wanted to hate Novak, but there was something about the man, something that felt… strangely trustworthy. It wasn’t like the man had done anything to earn his trust. Novak had collared him, leashed him, locked him up, and was currently hiding Baby who knows where, and still …

He should have just kicked the guy’s ass and ran, but he hadn’t, and he didn’t know why.

There were a few landscape posters on the wall, a stereo to the side, a box with old school reports on one of the shelves, and a guitar stood leaned up against one corner. If it weren’t for all the pillows, the room would have seemed empty of life, making you wonder who the inhabitant had been. Yet at the same time, it made you fear for them, for what they’d lost when they’d gone into a mating with a person who didn’t think enough of them to let them to bring their own past into the relationship.

Novak acted as if he would love it if Dean chose him to mate with, but Dean couldn’t see why. The man didn’t want him; he wanted some blank Omega. He didn’t want a hunter who could look after himself, he wanted someone sweet and obedient, and that just wasn’t Dean. Dean doubted that Castiel would allow him to actually go for it even if Dean picked an Alpha that he could live with, because the kind of progressive Alpha that would let Dean live his own life would probably be seen as irresponsible by a traditional hold out like Novak.

Then again, if Dean got his hands on a phone, he might be able to call one of his father’s friends, get them to come over and play the role of Alpha, to get Dean out of here. The hard part was picking the right one, one that wouldn’t decide to claim him for real. Dean had had to fight off plenty of well-intentioned Alphas in the past, all of whom had felt the need to save him from his father.

For some reason, most of them seemed to think that his very independence was a mistake of John’s, rather than a strength that his father had allowed him to attain.

Reaching his brother would probably be the best option; once Sam heard what happened, he might even convince one of his college buddies to do it.

Dean stared out of the window and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t give. There was only a small ledge at the top of the window that actually opened. He wondered how Castiel’s brother had felt about that one when he lived here. Was this even fire safe, or did they expect one of the Alpha brothers to get the poor helpless Omega out if there was any danger?

In the end, Dean got tired of standing around, bored with finding nothing new to explore. He dragged several of the extra-large pillows from the cage, refusing to step inside as if there was a trap waiting, ready to lock him inside if he did. He grabbed the soft mat at the bottom of the cage and pushed it towards the windows before he stacked the pillows up next to the window ledge, then he laid down on top of them, staring out at the stars. The pillows were actually kind of comfortable, for what they were, but Dean would have preferred a regular bed, one you could throw yourself on top of. He wished he had a blanket. There probably was one, he just had to ask Castiel… Novak about it, had to…

He fell asleep before he could continue his thought.

~~

Novak left him alone until morning. Dean woke up around dawn, used the bathroom connected to the room, and waited for the Alpha to finally get his ass out of bed. Castiel probably did have a bed, with sheets and pillows and… Dean nearly destroyed one of his pillows in exasperation with the whole system. 

By the time the door finally opened, Dean had started looking through the books he’d found on one of the shelves, laughing at how ridiculously out of touch with reality most of them were.

All of them were about Omegas finding their perfect mate, the one Alpha whom they were made for. A relationship so pure that even while fully on suppressants the Alpha would recognize them as theirs. Dean was almost starting to feel sorry for the poor kid whose room this used to be, if that was his only escape from this hellhole. No wonder he’d gone off with some Alpha who’d let him keep his memories behind. No place could have seemed worse than this prison covered in flowers.

The Alpha led the way downstairs. He even allowed Dean to sit on a chair as he ate breakfast, instead of insisting on him sitting at his feet. The bastard acted as if it were a big deal. Though that probably had more to do with the fact that the man had to leave for work, and didn’t have the time to handfeed him, than any actual respect for Dean’s independence.

Dean was hoping that Novak would leave him alone in the house; he’d even take on any chore the guy wanted him to do, just for a chance to get out, but he wasn’t that lucky. Instead the Alpha dropped him off at an actual Omega Daycare facility. Dean wanted to kill himself from embarrassment when he realized it. Novak didn’t even see the problem, said the place would give him something useful to do. 

They didn’t call it a daycare facility of course. No, the official term was Society for Omega Advancement. And sure, the center offered several courses for Omegas to take, cooking, craftwork, gardening, and Dean figured a lot of Omegas even enjoyed the place since there was a daycare for their children, as they socialized with other Omegas. Something that a lot of these Omegas would never have the chance to do, if it weren’t for the Centers. Far too many Omegas were pulled out of school as soon as they presented, and many of them never left their Alpha’s home once mated. For Omegas like that, places like these were Godsent. 

So sure, Dean had his choice of activities, cooking, child care, doing needlework, and the activities weren’t even too bad in and of themselves. It was the part where they were treated like kids in playgroup that pissed him off. Being led from place to place, being told when they could eat, having to raise his hand to go to the toilet… even highschool had never been this bad.

Most of his first day he sat alone, pretending he was knitting something for the Christmas sale, when really he was knitting a pattern in the shape of a hand saying fuck you. One of the Betas got really offended when she finally noticed what he was doing. She even threatened she was going to tell his Alpha about his un-Omega like behavior. Another Beta smirked behind her hand and took his work for the sale before the first woman could make him start over.

The second beta, Charlie as she insisted they called her, was everywhere. Dean noticed she could pull the most withdrawn Omega out of their shell. He wondered If he was just one of her projects, and if he was, he didn’t need her. She shrugged that off as well.

Charlie, it seemed, was on a long crusade of getting the center to teach the Omegas how to use a computer. She told Dean that many Omegas were barely ever allowed online. Their Alphas used excuses like the corruption of poor innocent Omega souls or Omegas weakness when it came to online purchases. In reality it came down to limiting what Omegas knew about their rights, their own bodies, or what their Alphas were or weren’t allowed to do to them.

She wasn’t allowed to teach the Omegas a course about that either. Charlie spent her spare time working at the shelter. It made Dean wish that Castiel had sent him there, instead of taking him home.

Around noon they ate what the cooking class had made. The meat pie was fine, but Dean wished he could have made it himself.

Dean spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging around and getting bored out of his skull. It was the only thing that made him decide to head along when the group got to take a ‘nice walk around the neighborhood’. It was the most humiliating thing he’d been through in his entire life.

He was almost glad they were dressed up in hoods to keep their faces hidden, so as not to seduce poor innocent Alphas. Yeah right. At least it meant that nobody had to see him walking around on a leash held by one of the Betas taking them out. 

After that he spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around and making faces at people doing yoga, testing out the back door, finding it locked, and then helping to unload a delivery van when another beta found him there. By the end of the day his slippers looked like crap and he’d almost let Novak fuck him, just to get his boots back.

The betas fussed over him, acted as if there was no need for him to help out. Acting as if the delivery men had been taking advantage of him, as if Omegas were too weak to work, and too submissive to know how to say no. 

Dean had told them just what he thought of that. 

When Novak arrived, Dean expected a punishment for the ruined slippers, but Novak wasn’t even pissed about them.

Dean didn’t get it. But all Novak did was rub a hand through Dean’s hair and tell him what a good boy he was for keeping himself occupied, and made him a promise that they’d go shopping for more appropriate footwear along with the rest of what he’d need. 

When Dean asked him why he wasn’t angry, Castiel muttered something about Samandriel coming home with worse. “He hated that place.” If the other Omega had, Dean couldn’t blame him for it.

“Dean, I get it, you’re not a child. But legally, I can’t leave you alone right now. Not until you’ve proven that you aren’t a flight risk, or that your father won’t try and come get you back. Prove to me that you can be trusted, and I promise you, I’ll treat you as such.”

Dean didn’t believe him. Instead he sulked all the way through the mall, as Novak made him try on outfit after outfit. He claimed to respect Dean’s opinions, but that still didn’t stop him from buying flimsy crap instead of the jeans and plaid that could actually handle some wear and tear that Dean would have picked for himself. At least none of the stuff they got was too girly.

Their days went on like that. Dean would be locked in from bedtime to morning - unable to sleep much longer past dawn - and entertain himself in his room. He went through most of Samandriel’s books in the first week. Then they’d have breakfast, quick and simple; Novak never had the time for an extended breakfast, and thus, neither did Dean. 

After they ate, Cas would take him to the daycare facility, where Dean would do his best to piss off the caretakers without actually doing something that Cas could punish him for. He soon found an ally in Charlie, even if she was supposed to be the enemy. He toned it down for her sake, more than for himself. Even though the spanking Cas had given him over it had made it impossible for him to sit down for days, it was the fact that Charlie almost got fired over him that made him decide to at least try and stay out of trouble. At least Cas had talked to management, for Charlie’s sake. 

Afterwards they finally got a computer class. Still no internet, unless the Omega’s Alpha approved of it, which Cas didn’t. But they got to play games, learn some basic programming, how to use Word, Photoshop. 

Cas really didn’t appreciate the face-swapped pictures Dean made of him, but the spanking Dean got afterwards was so worth it.

By the time a month had passed, he’d mostly moved over to the cooking classes. Even if only to improve the general output of the class. The class’ teacher, Missouri, was an old and wizened Omega, the only Omega in a teaching position at the center. Not a single caretaker, beta nor Alpha, would even consider disrespecting her. It was like she had eyes on the back of her head. Nobody, not even Dean, tried anything in her class. Once she realized he already knew how to cook, she set him up to help teach some of the others. It only made Dean want to learn more, almost as if standing behind a stove gave him back some of his independence. 

Then Cas would come and pick him up in the afternoon, make him pick between the flattened mattress in the back, or sitting in the foothold in the front. Dean mostly picked the back. At first he had hoped to run off during shopping, but Novak saw through him on that and did most of it during his lunch break at work. What little was left of it usually happened with Dean at the end of a leash. One of these days, Dean would get his hands on a lighter and get rid of the damn thing.

In the evening, Dean would make them dinner. Dean had tried to let Castiel cook the first week, refusing to be anyone’s slave. He soon came to regret it. Sure, Cas could make a mean sandwich, but pretty much everything else he came up with was too tasteless and disgusting to be given the title of food. Cas would pet him and praise him for every meal. Dean grumbled about it, but all too soon, he leaned into the Alpha’s hand, and tried to do better, just to please Novak. It had been so rare for anyone to ever tell him he was doing good before. Castiel’s words felt like they filled an empty pit clamoring for kindness.

Cas finally admitted that Samandriel used to do the cooking, and Dean took over the kitchen once and for all, morning and evening. Dean even got an hour longer out of his room for it. 

Cas had tried to hand feed Dean once. Dean had refused, then he’d bitten, then he’d been spanked, once again. But he wouldn’t give up any ground, no matter what. 

Castiel finally agreed that there’d be no handfeeding, unless it was a social occasion. Dean refused that as well. He ended up standing in the corner for an hour, his ass covered in red. It still didn’t change his mind, but Cas didn’t need to know that. The bastard hit hard for a guy who looked like an accountant.

Then they’d watch television together, Dean sitting on a pillow at the foot of the couch, moving closer and closer to Castiel’s legs as the days passed until he finally rested his head on the Alpha’s lap. The warmth felt better than he’d expected it would. 

Cas never really cared what they watched, so most of it ended up being Dean’s pick. Dean hadn’t even had to ask if he was allowed to watch a show or not. Cas just figured it out from Dean looking up whenever the station played commercials for something. Doctor Sexy became a weekly ritual.

By the time it was Christmas, Dean had almost stopped trying to look for an escape. The leash had disappeared shortly after Cas had been given official custody of him. Since they wouldn’t let him go back to his Dad or Sam, Dean didn’t even fight them on it. After all, anyone else would have been just as bad, or worse.

And he’d heard enough about the state shelter from some of the Omegas at the center to know that there was no way he wanted to go there either. The Omegas there had even less freedom than he did with Cas. Cas at least allowed him to use his suppressants, instead of arranging some ‘therapist’ to fuck him through his heat. 

It took Dean days before he realized that Cas had stopped locking his room, more because he went to the wrong door when heading to the toilet than by actively trying to get out. He spent that morning watching cartoons, just enjoying the freedom of staring at the idiot box when he wanted it. He barely even realized that he hadn’t even bothered to get on the couch, just took up his pillow and leaned up to the couch as he always did. It wasn’t until Cas came down to check on the noise and sat down next to him that he knew he’d been missing Cas’ presence to make it feel right.

Luckily for the Alpha, he wasn’t stupid enough to point it out, just sat down and watched some Looney Toons cartoons, staring at them with wide open eyes, as if he’d never seen anything remotely as odd. He kept staring at the screen as Dean got up and made his way to the kitchen, preparing some pancakes for the both of them.

That evening Cas informed him that his brothers were coming over for Christmas. It was the first time that Dean found out that both of Cas’ parents had died. His Alpha father a mere few months after his Omega had passed away. The man had lost the will to live when his mate was gone. He barely lived long enough to be present for his second son’s mating.

Castiel’s brothers Michael and Luke were out of the house by then, leaving behind Gabriel, Cas, Balthazar, Inias, and Samandriel. Once Gabriel had moved out, Balthazar and Inias hadn’t taken much longer. Both went to college and never really came back. Cas had stayed behind to look after Samandriel. But once their Omega brother was gone as well, Cas had been left alone in a house meant for a family. He’d bought his brothers’ shares to keep it. He’d been the only one to care enough to do so.

Dean’s heart hurt for the young man who’d been left behind, yearning for a childhood that was long gone and standing guard for a family that would never return. Cas deserved a family that cared as much about him as he did for them. Dean just wasn’t sure that he was prepared to live that kind of life, whether it would ever be his thing, and if Cas could forgive him if his answer was ‘no’. He stayed quiet instead.

He begged Cas to let him stay at home, at least for the week. If they were having company, he’d need time to cook dinner. Cas looked at him, as if unsure if he should trust him, his eyes unblinking. Dean tried to look innocent; he didn’t think that Cas fell for it.

The Alpha’s agreement was a complete surprise. Dean spent the next few days enjoying his freedom, baking cookies, planning out dinner, sending Cas out on shopping trips. It took him three days to realize he hadn’t used the opportunity to run off. He hadn’t even considered it.

When the Alpha was gone, Dean spent his time exploring the rest of the house, looking into a life he himself had never had. All the bedrooms still showed signs of the boys that used to inhabit them, most of them looking as if their owners could return at any minute. He made up the beds in each room, opened the windows, and removed some of the posters and memories, setting them apart in each room, if their owner ever wanted to take them with him.

It wasn’t his house, but he felt it was something he could do for Cas, something that he doubted Cas could ever bring himself to do.

He took a small walk to the corner store, feeling almost naked without his leash. He ordered flowers for each room, anything to make it feel more welcoming. Being out on his own felt dangerous, wrong, he hurried back on the way … home.

There were no phones anywhere in the house.

By the time the Alpha got home, Cas instantly rushed upstairs. He came back down a minute later, staring at Dean in relief. Cas kissed Dean on the head, and praised him for having the forethought of preparing his brothers’ rooms. Dean cringed under the words. 

Dean confessed about his trip to the store. He didn’t even know why he did so. Cas wasn’t his owner, no matter what he might think. It just… It felt wrong to lie to him. 

Cas smiled and thanked him for taking care of things. 

“If you’re good tonight,” the Alpha spoke softly, “behave like a proper Omega, you may call your brother.” Dean stared up in surprise. 

“Christmas is about family, and I’m sure your brother misses you as much as you do him.”

“Does he even know where I am?” Dean asked, using the kitchen counter as support. He was trembling; he couldn’t bring himself to say why.

“I called him when I first gained custody of you.” Cas said. He sounded so sure of himself, so much the sheriff

“And he didn’t come get me?” Dean could almost feel his heart break.

“He wanted to. “ Dean stared up at the Alpha. “He showed up at the station once.” Dean’s mouth almost fell open in shock. “I told him that if he wanted any chance to see you again, that he had to follow the rules.”

“But why?” Dean needed to sit, but he couldn’t. If he did, he’d have to kneel, and he didn’t want to do that either, didn’t want to look up, needed to be the Alpha’s equal for this at least.

“Because you weren’t ready for it. I’m still not sure that you entirely understand why what your family did to you was wrong.” Dean tried to look in his heart, and he couldn’t find any reason either. “Your brother should have known better than to leave you behind with a man who didn’t care enough to stick around, or at least make sure you were taken care of.” Cas used that patronizing tone of his and Dean just lost it.

“My brother knows I can look after myself.” Dean could feel the anger rise inside of him.

“Can you? How many arrests have you been through in the past twenty years of your life, Dean? Vandalism, theft, solicitation. Did your father ever punish you for those once you were out of sight of whichever law enforcement officer caught you red-handed?” Dean blushed, remembering his father’s punishments for getting caught, meant to teach him to get better at breaking the law, and he had.

“It was bad enough when he was there to look after you. But the idea of leaving an underage Alpha looking after an Omega for more than one day is close to criminal.”

“Sam wasn’t looking after me.” Dean growled out. “I was looking after Sam. Because that was my job, looking after my little brother.” Cas stared at him in shock. “I might be no more than a helpless child to you, Cas,” Dean deliberately left off any honorific, “but I’ve been looking after Sam my entire life.“

“Then your father’s sins are even worse than I imagined.” Castiel’s words came out so precise, in the same tone he usually used right before he’d grab Dean over his lap and give him a spanking, that Dean felt his heart get crushed in his chest. One minute, one minute and he’d already ruined his chance at talking to Sam. He instantly went to his knees and bowed his head, wordlessly asking for forgiveness, still shaking with the same quiet rage that had followed him since he’d first met Castiel.

Cas spent a litany of soothing words, telling Dean he understood, but all Dean could think of was how desperately he needed to talk to Sam, to know his brother was fine.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I thought you were missing your brother. I never realized you were missing your child.”

That’s when Cas grabbed his trench coat and left the house, leaving Dean kneeling alone in the kitchen. Dean stayed that way until he heard someone at the door. He stared around him, unsure what to do, before getting to his feet and opening the door, still wearing the apron he’d had on as he put the finishing touches to their dinner.

Gabriel was all flash and showmanship; his hands instantly moved to the cookies before he even said a word. His partner, Kali, was more dignified by far. Both of them were Alphas. A little girl followed in after them. Dean set the small family up in the living room before he returned to the kitchen, asking Gabriel to keep an eye on the door. The Alpha nodded, but considering Dean could hear him laughing at the cartoons, he didn’t think he should count on him.

When Cas arrived, Dean told him to look after the oven for a second before he practically ran upstairs and set up a small bed in Gabriel’s room. Thankfully the couch there could be pulled out as a bed. “Any other kids I should know about?” He whispered to Cas as the man moved a wooden spoon through Dean’s soup.

“No, just Hell. Luke’s son Azazel is spending the holidays with his girlfriend.”

Hell? Azazel? Samandriel? Castiel? What the fuck was up with the names in this family?

“Good.” Dean took over the spoon, before Cas could set something on fire. He had no idea how the Alpha would be able to do it, but he didn’t think he could put it past him.

Inias was the only one of Cas’ brothers who was a beta; he was also the only one who didn’t come with a partner. Michael and his wife Naomi, and Luke and his wife Lilith had been next to arrive. Each of the women were betas, and neither of them offered to help out with the cooking. The only one who did was Castiel’s Omega brother, Samandriel. Samandriel’s partner Raphael sat down with the rest of the guests, solely offering his mate a quick kiss before pushing the Omega towards the kitchen. 

They’d already progressed to eating appetizers by the time Balthazar arrived. The man was halfway drunk and ended up leering at Dean throughout most of the evening, until Cas made him go sleep it off in his room. The party was a lot quieter after he left. The family had praised Dean for his work, but most of them, with the exception of Samandriel, seemed to ignore him after that. They weren’t rude, but it seemed like they didn’t quite know what to say to the unknown Omega in the room either. 

Dean had never met an Omega as solemn as Samandriel before. If it weren’t for Cas and Charlie’s stories, Dean would never have believed that this was the Omega that most would describe as a hellraiser of the first order.

He was just about ready to start cleaning up after their guests when he heard a last knock at the door. He stood, stunned. 

“You may open the door.” Cas said, and Dean did, unable to believe his eyes as Sam stood in the door, empty handed, the Impala parked on the road behind him. “Sammy.”

Sam grabbed him close, pulling him into a hug. Dean would never admit to anyone how close he came to crying at that moment.

“Cas?” Dean asked, turning to Castiel.

“If you still want to leave, Dean. You may. I won’t deny that I want to mate you. I believe more than anything that you are my true mate. But if you do so, it should be because you want it, not because you believe you don’t have a choice.”

Dean was torn, there was Sam on one hand and Cas on the other. 

“I don’t know what I want.”

“Then go with Sam. Go with him and figure it out. But know you’ll always be welcome to return home, here, with me.”

Dean did as his Alpha told him. He left with his brother. 

A month later he held the phone in his brother’s apartment, still so unsure what to do.

A voice answered. “Castiel Novak speaking.”

“Cas.”

 

The end


End file.
